


Drowning

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet after descent, I know Daniel wasn't in descent but I fibbed.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was perfect for a. barbeque. Jack had invited SG1, Hammond,. Janet and Cassie to his place for the afternoon.

The adults talked while Cassie splashed around in the ç lake. Suddenly they heard a scream "SAM!!....SAM.....HELP" 

All eyes shot to the water as Cassie went under. Sam took off down the dock with Daniel close behind. Her momentum propelled her far over the water before she hit almost where the girl had disappeared. 

Sam dove and frantically searched. A swipe of her hand hit Cassie's arm and she grabbed it pulling her close as she kicked for the surface.

Daniel met them halfway there and took Cassie. He surfaced gasping, Sam came up right after and checked Cassie. Tears rolled down Sam's face but determination took over.

She was breathing, had a pulse. "CASSIE? CASSIE??" 

The girls eyes popped open as she giggled. "oh my God you fell for it! I cant believe you....."

She stopped when Sam turned white, stark white. Her grip on Cassie's arm tighted. "Cassie you were faking?" Daniel asked trying to stay calm.

"Daniel take her in..." Sam said blankly staring out into the lake. "What about you?" Daniel asked suddenly noticing her pale face and flat affect. He moved towards her. 

"TAKE HER IN...GO NOW!!!"

Daniel's arm tightened around Cassie and he started for shore.

Jack and Janet had heard the commotion and came out of the house watching it all.

Hearing Sam yell, Jack knew...she was having a flashback. He walked towards the water stopping Janet from going in. 

"Jack she's having a..." Jack nodded "I know jan, she can also drown you and you know that. Stay here deal with Cassie." Janet nodded. .

Daniel was almost ashore when Jack dove in. Janet headed for Cassie with fire in her eyes. A southern drawl was suddenly in her ear.

"Doctor may I?" Janet's head cleared. " Of course sir."

Hammond looked over at Daniel who had slumped to the ground after all the exertion. "You ok Doctor? " Daniel nodded trying to catch his breath.

Cassie stood watching as Jack cautiously approached Sam. "Young lady...." Her eyes snapped up to Hammond she expected anger on his face. Instead he knelt beside her. "I know you were being what now 14?" Cassie nodded and so did the general. " Do you know what PTSD is?" She nodded again. "Well on their last trip to um Toronto, Jack and Sam were locked in a room that filled with water. They were helpless, there was nothing they could do but watch each other drown. And given how they feel about each other.....it was the worst kind of torture."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Everyone's attention turned to the water when Sam suddenly lunged for Jack pushing him under. She then went under herself and they struggled with each other.

Minutes went by then they finally shot thru the surface. Jack had his back to Sam and she jumped him holding him down.

Daniel and Tealc ran for the dock so they could get as close as possible. They jumped, Tealc surfaced behind Sam surprising her. He wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms down. 

Daniel searched for Jack. He dove deep and was horrified to find him floating perfectly still. He grabbed his friend started up. 

Janet and Hammond were now on the dock waiting as Daniel surfaced gulping air. Jack was still. "Oh God..." Daniel yelled and quickly swam to Janet. 

All 3 lifted Jack out of the water and Janet checked for a pulse. Suddenly she started pushing on his chest. "Jack don't do this" She jumped to his mouth and blew in twice then started compressions again.

Meanwhile Tealc had brought a fighting Samantha to shore still in a tight bearhug. Hammond went over to them and framed her face.

"Major?... Major?..... SAMANTHA!!!!" her eyes snapped to his and her body calmed. , "Papa?"  
He smiled at his God daughter. "Yeah baby girl, it's Papa. Are you alright?"

He could see the confusion wash over her.Just then Jack started wretching trying to get water out of his lungs. Janet turned him on his side as he came around. She shot Daniel a "that was too close look." Which he returned then lowered his head putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"JACK!!!" Sam screamed as she fought against Tealc"s arms. He looked at Hammond who nodded and she was free. She ran to Jack's side. "What happened? Janet! Daniel! Is he alright? God what happened?" Tears streamed down her face as she cradled Jack's head while he tried to make the scenery stop spinning.

"You ok son?" Hammond asked as he and Tealc approached. "Yes sir," Jack croaked grabbing Sam's hand. "SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" Sam yelled almost hysterical. She knew she had done something but had no memory of what.

"Cmon people let's go sit down" everyone wordlessly followed their commander. Daniel helped Jack to his feet and Tealc exchanged a nod as he grabbed his arm to steady him.

Minutes into the explanation Sam was white. Tears ran down her face. She abruptly stood and announced "sir I resign you'll have my letter within the hour. I'll expect to be brought up on charges.

She started to go into the house when Jack shot up a little faster than he should have. "WHAT? " he yelled fighting the vertigo and nausea. "Why Sam?"

"I've attacked a superior officer without reason and almost killed him." She stated rather matter of factly then continued on.

Everyone stood in shock until she reappeared, bag and keys in hand and headed for her car.  
Jack tackled her, they both stumbled to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She squirmed in his arms as he turned her to face him. "Do you think you're the only one to act out during a flashback? Hell Sam how many times have I attacked when you guys try to wake me? How often do I have nightmares?

Then it hit him. "this is the first time isn't it? This kind of thing hasn't happened before has it?" She started sobbing as she shook her head. Jack couldn't imagine the horror she felt. He had battled flashbacks for years but never tried to harm a friend. 

"Samantha we all have triggers" Hammond said "unfortunately it goes with most of the military. I'm sorry you had to experience it. I will not accept any resignation letter and there will be no charges filed." 

"Daniel, my wallet is on the table, take a.card and treat everyone to O'Malley's" Jack said without looking up from sam.

"Sure Jack , um are you two alright?" "Yeah Danny, we'll see you all later."

He pulled Sam up so she was sitting on the ground instead of pinned to it. She covered her face in her hands and cried softly. Jack moved to her back and wrapped his arms around her.

She resisted. He pulled back with a puzzled look. "You should fear me...." She whispered not looking up. "Then you should fear me....even more in fact." She shook her head "I tried to kill you."

He moved in front of her and gently raised her chin so she had to look at him. "That wasn't you...that's the thing about flashbacks, PTSD all of it. How you react isn't you, you have no control over or sometimes any idea what you're doing....that's the scary part."

She looked so lost, Jack wished there was more to say. There was something he could do....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Explicit warning

Jack gathered her in his arms and headed back down to shore. She heard him walk into the water and tried to jerk away but he held her tight.

She sobbed "No I don't want to hurt you!" He kissed her head. "You won't, that's not how it works. You're not dangerous 24/7 now Sam, you know that." 

"Do I?" She whispered. 

Pretending he didn't hear her, he turned her so her back was against his front and he kicked his feet up so she floated on top of him. 

"I was so scared...." She gently rolled and straddled him as he kept them up. "Cassie....I was so scared ." She blinked big tears from her eyes. "But what I did to you...."

He arched his legs down making her sink and coming eye to eye with him. "You didn't do anything to me" She let out a big sigh "Jack come on...I tried to kill you"

She abruptly pulled away from him and dove. He gulped a breath and followed. She slowly swam around and he easily caught up and kissed her hard. They moved topside kissing as they went. It didn't stop when they surfaced. "I...am not... afraid...of.... you" he said between kisses and around her tongue. He finally forced himself back and said "OK!!??!" Then he grabbed her lips again and kissed her senseless. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He could barely touch the bottom but it was enough. He framed her holding her face to his until she shook with need. Sun was setting, no one was around, why not? Jack thought, and he couldn't have stopped anyway. He moved a little closer to shore so he could comfortably touch but she couldn't. He then lifted her top off and suckled her breasts thru her bra. She gasp as her body shook. She wrapped her legs around him and reached down to his belt as he crossed to the other breast. He moaned when she freed him. He moved back up to her lips and crushed her to him as he reached down and ripped her skirt and panties off. "Mmm God" she moaned around him and jerked wildly when his finger entered her. She whimpered when his finger pulled out. He crushed their lips together again and thrust himself inside her in one stroke. He forced himself to hold still as she climaxed explosively around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding his mouth to hers as her whole body shook.

When she had calmed she broke from his mouth panting cheek to cheek.He moved his hands to her hips. "Baby look at me." 

She pulled back as he thrust himself deep into her. Her head fell back as tears ran from her eyes. He withdrew and thrust again. "Look at me. " This time she locked eyes with him determined to stay. 

He thrust again and again but they never looked away from each other. She felt another orgasm building and relaxed her muscles causing deeper penetration. His eyes went wide as he sunk into her. The second thrust he sunk in again and held there making her come violently again.

Her head fell back as she screamed and her contractions took him to climax also he thrust and held instantly filling her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She clung to him and started to cry...hard. she started shaking, shock was setting in. 

"Sam... Samantha listen to me.... you're ok I know you can hear me just listen. You're going into shock....I'm going to help you, stay with me.." He began to move when her eyes fluttered shut and her head began to fall.

"NO DAMNIT I ORDER YOU TO STAY ALERT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ? her eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms around him. 

"That's better, hold on here we go. " He kicked up his feet and headed for shore. Once there he grabbed under her legs and quickly took her inside. She shook uncontrollably, but he couldn't tell from cold, fear, stress. So he decided to tackle them all. He went straight to the bathroom cranking the hot tub and praising Janet for the idea. Her breathing was reduced to short gasps. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed her lips with his and kissed her. She pulled away at first but he held her close and softly deepened the kiss. He could feel the tension leave her somewhat.

"Don't do that again either!" He simply stated then continued getting her things ready.

"Everything and everyone is fine Sam I promise. Cassie will be talked to, doc prolly has already, Hammond says nothing official will happen, I'm glad Daniel and Tealc are strong swimmers....."

He deliberately trailed off waiting. Then he heard it...a faint, weak giggle. 

He shifted her to shut the water off then stood and coaxed her to release his neck. He held her up and eye to eye "and I'm fine...and...I love you Sam. Please stay with me here..." He bent up and kissed her forehead then lowered them both into the swirling water.

She wriggled herself loose and sunk under the water. He watched her knowing she needed a minute...too much had happened in too short a time. He checked his watch and waited for what seemed like the longest 2 minutes of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she did surface, and his heart started again, she floated with only her face above the water.

Her body had calmed but tears still ran from her eyes. She went to submerge again but he pulled her back. "Hey talk to me, what is it?" A small sob escaped. "I don't know how to say it...." He was puzzled. "Say what?" She shook her head and tried to pull away again.

"Sam stop trying to run...what are you wanting to say?" She stopped fighting him as more tears fell. "How do you say you're sorry for trying to kill someone you love....how can you ever forgive me?....why should you ?" 

Then she fought, hard. He anticipated this and held on tightly. Realizing he was going to have to play dirty here he dunked her. She popped back up almost immediately and resumed her fight so he sunk with her, holding her down.

It wasn't long before her exertion used up her oxygen supply and she fell helpless against him. Then he surfaced holding her up to clear the water from her. Before her voice or body would work he put his mouth next to her ear. 

"You listen to me Samantha, you have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't you! There's nothing to forgive.. would you ease up on yourself for fucks sake!! I can't lose you Sam...I can't do you understand?? Do you??

The last words were accompanied by a tight squeeze and shake trying to get his words into her head. Now he shook in worry and frustration.

He Ieaned his head on hers and took some deep breaths. Her hand came up and back cupping his neck. He bent down further to her neck and kissed her softly.

She melted against him. "Help me.." she whispered.


End file.
